Field of the Invention
The application relates to a conductive structure and more particularly relates to an electronic assembly using the conductive structure.
Description of Related Art
In recent years, as the technology industries develop, electronic devices, such as smart phones, tablet computers, and notebook computers, have become very common in our daily life. The styles and functions of the electronic devices are becoming more and more diverse. Because of the convenience and practicality, these electronic devices become more popular and can be used for different purposes according to the user's needs. For example, the electronic devices may be provided with basic functions, such as communication, network access, Word processing, etc., as required. In addition, the electronic device is usually equipped with a corresponding connection assembly for connecting the electronic device with other external electronic devices to add functions, such as audio and video playback, data transmission, and charging. A connection terminal of the common connection assembly usually extends outside the housing of the electronic device such that the electronic device can be directly installed on the external electronic device and connected with the external electronic device through the connection terminal extending outside the housing. However, when the electronic device is not connected with the external electronic device, the connection terminal that extends outside the housing may be deformed by an external force easily, and it also affects the appearance of the electronic device.